ultimate_guide_to_pokeewimversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zippo Saraf
Basic Background Zippo the Charizard. He’s a fighter. He’s really calm and doesn’t swear. He’s partnered up with a Blastoise. First gen starter bros with Lief and Kreetan. Image035.jpg Image036.jpg Image037.jpg Image038.jpg He’s Black. His name is Zippo. He wears a little red pea coat and a yellow turtleneck. Mad stylin. He doesn’t swear and is afraid of the dark… But then who wouldn’t be afraid of the dark. If your flame tail was your life line… ya? If it suddenly got dark… it means your tails out… Zippos mum is an Arbok (his Daddy is a Charizard). Zippos got her Arbok mark on his back… or he is when I’m done with him. Momma’s boy. Zippos a huge baby with both his parents. Image002.jpg Image005.jpg Image006.jpg Image007.jpg Zippo is the wimpiest Charmander that has ever existed… when he grew up he became way more relaxed… but he’s still afraid of the dark (If its dark that means his tail is out) and storms (water and electricity? Ya no thanks) and ghosts (he was licked and paralyzed by a Haunter once.). Image041.jpg Zippo and Kreetan Swim (1).jpg Zippo and Kreetan Swim (2).jpg Zippo and Kreetan’s dads don’t get along. Their moms think their hatred for each other is dumb. As do Kreetan and Zippo. Papa Saraf especially doesn’t like Zippo hanging around reckless water types. Kreetan: …Your dad hates me. Zippo: He doesn’t hate you… Papa Saraf: Yes I do. Zippo: … dad. Image049.jpg Image052.jpg Image124.jpg Image053.jpg Image054.jpg Image007.jpg Zippo and Kreetan first time being a Charizard and Blastoise… Kreetan had it easy… Zippos horns and wings growing in hurt. A cold hand to help Zippos poor head. NOTE: Blastoise will always be a douche. One crushed Mewmews hopes and dreams, so that’s why he grew a douchey personality, while Charizard matured and became nicer. Image060.jpg Image058.jpg Image057.jpg Image056.jpg Colors and missing a layer of clothes Zippos back is all tatted up in honor of his Arbok momma… Zippos pretty laid-back but when he gets pissed he can get really pissed… it’s a fire type thing. His anger burns out quickly. I drew Zippo in the dark all scared, cuz I was thinking (y2s! rare occurrence I know) How scared of the Charmander family must be of the dark, If ya think about it. If it suddenly got dark, it would mean their tail went out... and then they would DIE. SO yeah. Charizard, scared of the dark due to tail death and such. (Also Are You Afraid of the Dark was a bitchin show.) Image072.jpg Image135.jpg Image061.jpg Image130.jpg tumblr_inline_nn6uleUwj01qcy7dd_1280.jpg|'Z': I told you not to drink so much K: //noises of death Zippos asexual and homoromantic. Zippo flying with Kreetan. Kreetan doesn’t want any of this… but there’s too many electric bastards in that cave.It’s best to avoid it. LMAO cuz im still on ship names and suddenly Zippo and Kreetan… if they had a name-mesh ship… itd beKreeppo. HA. I guess it could be Zipptan too but Kreeppo is way better (or funnier IDK) Image004.jpg Not Morning People (1).jpg Not Morning People (2).jpg Kreetan's Vanity (1).jpg Kreetan's Vanity (2).jpg Horns, Not Ears (1).jpg Horns, Not Ears (2).jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (1).jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (2).jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (3).jpg Image290.jpg Image088.jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (1).jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (2).jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (3).jpg Image012.jpg Mega Evolution Secretly Kreetan likes Y better because it looks more like Zippo. X!Zippo got little spikes on his neck. Zippos a comfort over style (or power) kinda fella tho! He hates to Mega Evolve. It is excruciating for him. Team Image042.jpg Image067.jpg Image613.jpg Relation Maps 1.jpg Pkmn red by nire chan.png Zippo was pretty popular (His old friends are my first Pokémon team in Red. AHAHA… ;w; Zippo, Emanuel, Lt. Sparky, Lee, Sickle, Boat) My team for Red was ALWAYS Fearow, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Raichu, Charizard, and Raticate! D8< HELLZ YEAH! Sometimes id switch one off for a Kadabra but ... those were mah BOIZ YO! YEEEAAAH dawg... Zippo likes to censor himself when he speaks. Lt. Sparky finds it annoying. They fight a lot. :I I drew my red team as babies! :3 ... Stupid Scyther was the only one without a pre-evo... Zippos a rather peaceful guy, not as hot headed as some fire types. Very mature, kind of a big brother of the group. *Nothing but respect for Lee. Zippo can be protective of him because he sees Lee as a little bit fragile for his illness. *Finds Sparky to be annoying, they bicker a lot, but at the end of the day Zippos still fond of him. *Boat can be a bit clueless but Zippos understanding and gentle. Very protective of his ‘little brother’. *Sickle is hard to read, Zippos polite but unsure. *Emanuel makes a lot of people uneasy, Zippos deals with him on a day to day basis. Misc. Important Information Zippo is calm and mature most of the time, odd giving his type. He tries to act as a peace keeper and doesn’t enjoy fighting. Sometimes he talks and attacks people in his sleep, feels really terrible afterward. He gets along better with his grass and water counterparts then the other fire type starters. He likes to take warm baths... as long as his tail doesn’t go into the water, he’s fine Zippo KOs Kreetan (1).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (2).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (3).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (4).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (5).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (6).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (7).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (8).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (9).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (10).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (11).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (12).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (13).jpg Won’t Zippo be disappointed when he finds out he finally beat Kreetan and it was in his sleep. D: Poor Kreetan for once he wasn’t being a douche. Kreetan’s upset that he got pwnd by Zippo in his sleep. Kreetan tries to make Zippo feel bad about it. Zippo is too mature and straight up apologizes. Takes all the fun outta it for Kreetan. Kreetan is an ass. It’s the fate of all Blastoise to be douches... that’s what it is Kreetan. Marshall Insults Zippo (1).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (2).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (3).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (4).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (5).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (6).jpg Fried bunny Category:Charizard Category:006 Category:Character Category:Champion Category:Competitor